


【米英】Wolf

by Letheee



Category: usuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letheee/pseuds/Letheee





	【米英】Wolf

"今晚的派对怎么样，嗯？过来，亲爱的，让我抱抱你。"

亚瑟微微皱眉。"还好。"他敷衍地答。阿尔弗雷德搂住他的腰，将他整个人拽至床边，温厚而坚决地迫使他面朝自己。阿尔弗雷德坐着，脸埋进亚瑟胸口处柔软的衬衫皱褶。调情的吻隔着衣服戏弄乳头，四处游走。

"不。"亚瑟伸出手抵住对方的肩企图推开，阿尔弗雷德收紧怀抱，仰起头触碰他嘴唇的同时箍着亚瑟的腰背往下沉，想让他跌坐在他身上，想让他乖乖被吻。"宝贝。"他喃喃，灼热的鼻息掠过亚瑟的下巴。亚瑟感到他贴在后腰的手心潮湿发烫，他的臂膀难以撼动，他的求欢用黏人的表象伪装，实则强硬得像捅进喉咙眼的枪。

面对一个精虫上脑的阿尔弗雷德，别想反抗。亚瑟倒在床上，基本垂直于平时睡的位置，还好床铺够宽敞。下身全扒光了，衬衫纽扣松了好几颗。阿尔弗雷德拍他的屁股，直起腰察看后穴，浇上大量润滑剂，无视了亚瑟显出拒绝的表情，一味塞进搅动的手指迫使他打开。

说"停下"的时机已经错过了。亚瑟闭上眼，脸偏向一边，听见撕开塑料包装的声响。他几乎立刻在脑海中具现出阿尔弗雷德舔着唇戴上安全套的模样：极薄乳胶层包裹下，胀大得似乎下一秒就要将隔膜撑破的柱身。插入亚瑟之前，阿尔弗雷德通常会撸两把自己状态绝佳的老二，使其愈发硬得骇人。仿佛士兵临战时满怀期待地擦拭步枪，告诉它"好了，该轮到咱们冲锋陷阵。这次让亚瑟小荡妇求点什么好？"短暂的，威慑猎物一般的准备时间转瞬即逝，健壮有力的肉体覆了上来。

亚瑟依旧不肯看这一切。阿尔弗雷德情迷意乱地碾吮他的眼角，嘴唇，喉结，锁骨，半遮半掩的苍白胸脯。"怎么回事？"他狎昵地摸摸亚瑟的下体，"你不舒服吗？"一双鲁莽的大手包裹上来，耐心寥寥地快速搓弄那萎靡的东西。亚瑟受刺激似的猛一挺腰，但对此更觉煽动的显然当属阿尔弗雷德。他丢下亚瑟可怜半硬着的性器，纵身操了进去。

"噢，亚瑟。"被致密裹夹的瞬间他梦呓般冲口赞叹，接着猛烈动起腰往深处开垦。亚瑟成了一块亟待榨碎的蜜桃，捣烂制酱的草莓和咬破奶皮，需要尽快吸吞流心的熔岩蛋糕。在饥饿的欲望面前，阿尔弗雷德仅有的一点互助服务精神也荡然无存。他把脑袋埋在亚瑟颈侧，粗重火热地吐息着，双臂牢牢抱住亚瑟以锚定进攻，每回把他狠狠撞得稍有移位后，立刻搂紧往下拖，让亚瑟能吸会咬的骚屁股追逐拔退的阴茎，好延长片刻结合处依依厮磨的温存。下一记顶撞进来的力好像能一直贯通到肺，亚瑟再竭力维系冷淡仍随之震颤不止。他拼命伸长脖子，美丽的绿眼睛盈满泪水，在阿尔弗雷德乐此不疲的操弄间隙凌乱破碎地呼吸。他的爱人沉溺性爱时宛如藐视分寸的野兽，自大，粗鲁，乃至残忍。

他挣扎，躲避阿尔弗雷德兴致高昂时密集落下的吻。一味顺从只会窒息，凡是被阿尔弗雷德笼罩的地方就没有一口新鲜理智的空气。亚瑟的反应使阿尔弗雷德有些恼怒，他侵略的动作逐渐变得狂放缺少节律，就连躲在厕所隔间争分夺秒打飞机的中学男生都比他虔心。“亚瑟，你这个——”他单手捏住亚瑟的脸颊扳正，不满地试图从牙缝里挤出句警告与情趣兼而有之的什么，却被那张与快感、屈辱苦苦顽抗，无助到近乎娇媚的面容给迷住了。朋友们调侃他娶了位冷若冰霜的英国太太，可是他们又有谁能预料到这种景色呢？阿尔弗雷德承认，多数时候是他主动要求同亚瑟做爱。后者半推半就与衷心配合的两种情形夹杂得扑朔迷离，通过进一步的床事勘察实情往往不失为一种乐趣。况且，不管一场做爱的发起是正好策中亚瑟下怀或是相反地，忤逆了心意，起码阿尔弗雷德自己觉得体验一流。亚瑟的身体很棒，技术很棒（就算直挺挺地躺平给操也足够叫人爽），一切淫荡、羞涩或抗拒的表现都很棒。最重要的，他爱他，这种感情奠基他对他源源不断的欲望，每回欲望得到满足又反过来加固了感情。

“看着我。”阿尔弗雷德柔声说。为达到目的他不惜停下，像一贯在席间狼吞虎咽、任性无礼的孩子顶着花脸，暂搁刀叉，良心发现该补上餐前祷告了。亚瑟艰难地喘息着，视线落到他脸上。

对了，就是这样。阿尔弗雷德在心里责备自己。你早该发现的。他们彼此凝视，不发一语。阿尔弗雷德的视力不是太行，但在这样近，近到身体交缠的距离下，亚瑟无比清晰完美。是值得省下来攒起来疼爱的东西，是嚼碎了便无法再造的珍品。

阿尔弗雷德的喉咙滚动了一下。“我爱你，”他发自肺腑地说，“很抱歉好像拿这个来取巧，但是我爱你。在你的事上我像个疯子恐怕也是为了这个。”

亚瑟望着他，好一会儿没有说话。阿尔弗雷德忐忑又惭愧，忐忑是源于担心亚瑟一脚把他踹出去，踹到床底；惭愧是因为伴随亚瑟不稳的气息，束缚他的肠道轻微蠕动，致使色情的冲动在脑海里狂呼尖啸，此刻温情脉脉的魔法就要支离殆尽了。

“想干我是吗？”亚瑟忽然说。他的小腿夹住阿尔弗雷德腰际，汗湿的身体开始荡漾扭动。床单变成深海，而他调摆肢体，柔软地潜洄。

“嘿。”阿尔弗雷德迷惑并僵硬。现在的状况……是亚瑟挂在他硬邦邦的老二上，技巧迭出地自己操着自己。

“动啊，阿尔。好好干我，为我射，来吧。”亚瑟抬起头吻他，自得其乐的幅度越来越大。

阿尔弗雷德可忍不了这个。“要我为你射是吗？”他舔吻亚瑟的侧脸和脖颈，再次精神奕奕地朝湿润的体内急剧夯打，感觉到亚瑟从里到外汁水淋漓。亚瑟发出呻吟，叫他的名字，抱住他，催促，赞许，勉励，索要。一阵冲刺，阿尔弗雷德长叹出声，缓下来迟滞着一进一退，精液在抽插间喷射。

“天哪，”他摘下套子，胡乱打结扔到床下，从亚瑟身上翻倒在一旁，“太爽了。”他把手伸进亚瑟乱糟糟的衬衫里，眷恋地抚摸。“你射了吗？”他掀开对方堆在腿根的衬衫下摆，对半软不硬的性器摇头咋舌。

“我那么卖力地干你，亚蒂，你居然半点没爽到？”

亚瑟金色的睫毛半拢在下眼睑，微微发抖。“阿尔弗雷德，别——”可是美国人已经埋头躬身在腿间，温暖的口腔吞下他。推搡和踢打不管用，因此亚瑟只是略作抵抗就放弃了。这之后软弱无力地呜咽了不到三分钟，阿尔弗雷德再一次成了赢家。

他浑身洋溢着胜利而满足的气息，走去洗手间漱口，给浴缸放好热水，回到床前。亚瑟正在脱他的衬衫。

“泡澡吗亲爱的？”

“暂时不。”亚瑟回答。他有着少年人的躯体，纤细，柔韧。当他手脚并用地挂到阿尔弗雷德身上，感觉就像是一只猫努力在垂直的角度攀援，为了不让它掉下去，人类只好屈尊往平面上倒了。这就是此时陷进床里的阿尔弗雷德的状况。

“亚蒂？”

亚瑟灵巧地在上方掉转身，开口前吻了吻阿尔弗雷德的阴茎。“你口活真的很好，”他冷静如常地提议，无从窥探是否脸红，“来69？我后面也想要。”

阿尔弗雷德拍了下翘到眼前来的臀，低低笑了。

不可能搞懂你们英国人。

 

 

Fin


End file.
